What about us?
by sweentodd
Summary: What happens if you were to choose between family and love? Choose family...right? "I don't know! I'm confused. But I don't need your help mom. I don't!" cried Hinata. Rated M for future lemon. Lots of OOC and OC. GaaXHina
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My chest tightened; I can't breathe.

It's always like this every time I see _his_ picture, or hear _his_ name.

It has only been 4 months since the last time we saw and held each other. Four months since I felt his warm embrace. Four months since I last tasted his gentle kisses. Four months… and I'm still not over it – I'm still not over him. No – he never left me. _I_ left him.

Why?

My family hates him, and yet, I love him. I can't seem to get enough of him. I can't seem to take him off my head. I can't forget the love his black rimmed eyes showed me when we were together. I can't forget the way his eyes steels when he's upset or angry about something. I can't forget the sound of his rare laughs. I can't forget him. I just can't.

If I want peace – within me and my family – then, I have to forget him. My mind continues to say _'forget him'_, yet my heart still says otherwise. Clashes of decisions and suggestions from two trusted sources of survival knowledge just cause me confusion, distress, and frustration. I want to cry, yet my tears don't want to fall. I tend to ignore most of the pain in my chest. And with every pain I ignore and keep, my chest tightens and tightens even more – to the point that I can't seem to remember how to breathe.

Four months… and I still love him. I really do. Sometimes, I just settle on remembering the happy moments we had together. Recalling those things always manages to put a _real_ smile on my face. I would do anything to see him again. But at the same time, I'll do anything not to. There are too many risks… and I've risked enough.

I'm not the shy, little Hinata the world has known before – no. I'm stronger now. And I've proven myself strong when I met him. Because of him, I turned my back from my family – a family that took care of me for 17 years; the same family I feel incomplete when I am with. I've been through too much, and I can say it's enough. I don't want any more pain. I don't want to cry anymore.

_I don't want to live._

But then, he is also the reason why I am still breathing right now. Knowing he is still alive gives me hope that we would meet again… soon.

We are miles apart now. Everything that happened started with a kiss…

A/N: My first fanfic. No flames please. T.T

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Naruto.**

Story is based on a real life situation which happened to a very close friend of mine. Comments and Reviews are welcomed. :3


	2. Chapter 1: Back to school

**Chapter 1 – Back to School again**

"Life sure is quite boring." Hinata whispered to herself while walking to school. It was her first day as a sophomore in one of the most prestigious college schools in the city. Yet, she feels not one bit excited at all. Yes, she'll see all her friends again. Yes, she'll be attending her favorite subject again. But still, they don't seem as pleasing as they seem to be. But then again, she lost all her excitement of going to school ever since her and her best friend, Beau, separated ways. He went to a different college, miles apart from her own. Though they still continue communication through their cell phones or Internet, it wasn't the same for Hinata. She and Beau used to do all kinds of things together. Most of which involves jumping fences, teasing boutiques in shopping malls, and even teasing each other. Every day, there was something new to do for both of them.

Now that they were separated, everything just seems boring and dull. Soon, Hinata felt like she was an automated robot. In the morning, she wakes up, brush teeth, take a bath, comb hair, eat breakfast with siblings, then walk to school. It's the same at school. Arrive school, meet with friends, talk to them, then classes start. During lunch, they eat in the same spots almost every day. Sometimes, Hinata has to go home to run an errand for her mom – a thing which annoys her so much. At the end of every class, Hinata has to go to the schools office to work for her scholarship. At home, she has to do her usual chores: sweep the floor, cook for dinner, iron clothes, wash the dishes, and the fix the bed.

All those she does every single day, over and over again.

And she's getting tired.

She wants to try something new. '_But what?'_

Hinata missed her first subject so now she is entering the next subject, computer class. Before she was even able to step foot in the computer room, she was tackled into a fierce hug.

"HINATA! I miss you!"

"Holy Crap!" Hinata gasped. "I…can't…_breathe_!"

"Oh. Sorry." said the girl with a giggle.

Hinata turned around to face her college buddy and best friend, Jania. She was 3 inches taller than Hinata's 5'2" height with curly black hair which almost reached her waist. She was skinny and has a darker shade of Hinata's pale skin. She was the class' smartest student who aced almost every exam. Aside from that she was her most trusted friend – she can trust her with _everything_ (even the most embarrassing things). Hinata was proud to be her friend.

Jania also was the same to Hinata. She told her everything – from her embarrassing past, to her plans for the future. They were both so glued together that people would always ask them where the other is if they parted ways.

"Where were you? You missed the first subject! I thought you weren't going to school this year!" Jania said.

Hinata felt her face reddened in embarrassment. "Uhh…Well…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I did come to school early today. But I didn't know we had to wear our uniform. I was just wearing civilian clothes. I tried to explain things to the guard – just in case he would let me in – but it was of no use." Hinata poked her fingers together. "Good thing I was wearing sunglasses… just so people wouldn't recognize me."

Jania blinked and laughed. "Geez, Hinata. Why didn't you know we had to wear uniform?"

Hinata's face was still red. "Nobody told me."

Jania laughed again. "It's good you're here now. Shall we get in?"

"Sure thing." Hinata said with a grin.

When they entered, they were immediately greeted by their classmates. Most of them were asking why Hinata missed their first subject.

"It was a boring subject anyway." Hinata murmured. But Jania caught it.

"And the teacher's boring, too." Jania whispered.

She sighed. "See? I told you. Boring subject plus boring teacher equals _nap time_."

Jania chuckled. "Hinata, Hinata… You never changed. You're still the same sleepy head I've known since freshmen year."

Hinata smiled. "I know. Isn't it great?"

"Are you still in the scholarship?"

She nodded. "But I can't go on office duty this week yet. I still have to attend this orientation seminar and wait for our 'Scholar Time Record' to be released. It usually takes me two weeks to wait."

"Jeez… that's a lot of wasted time. I bet you may be able to cover up lots of required hours on those times." Jania pointed out.

"I know." Hinata sighed. "So… what's up?"

Jania grinned and began to talk about her summer vacation.

The next day, Hinata's class started real early. The first person she saw was her classmate in Biology class last year, Danna. She was a short girl who's got short wavy hair which she always ties up into a tail; and she has freckles on her cheeks. They weren't able to get to know each other much during freshmen year. Hinata knows she was a smart person. Based on the time they were able to talk together, Hinata knows she's gonna like the girl and will easily get along with her.

"Danna!" Hinata called.

Danna looked up from the book she was reading and blinked.

"Good morning!"

Danna eyed her carefully. "Hinata, right? We were classmates in Biology before?"

She nodded.

"I'm just not that good with names." Danna said with a smile. "Glad were classmates."

"Uh-huh. Is someone sitting there? May I sit beside you?" Hinata asked and pointed at the seat next to her. "Jania will be sitting with us, too – if you won't mind."

"Of course I won't." Danna said and grinned. "I-"

"Hinata! I can't believe you're so early today." Jania suddenly hopped from nowhere.

Hinata jumped. "Jania! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Jania totally ignored her. "Oh hey there! Danna right? We were classmates before."

Danna nodded. "I remember."

"I asked Danna if we could sit beside her." Hinata said. "And she won't mind at all."

Jania grinned. "Nice! We could be buddies!"

Hinata giggled. "Why are you so hyper today, Jania?"

"Oh nothing." Jania said in a singsong voice. "Just had a good day."

They sat in their seats with Danna in between. Sienna was the one seated beside the center aisle. "What's your next class, Danna?" she asked.

"English. I think this is Public Speaking."

"Great! We're classmates!" Hinata giggled.

"Good for you guys." Jania pouted.

"Why? Don't you have English class, too?" Danna asked.

Hinata chuckled. "No she doesn't. She took it up during summer class."

"And now I regret it."

They all laughed.

Three girls walked up to their next classroom. Chatting cheerfully and getting to know each other. Hinata was thinking of two boys who were in the same class they had. They quit from the Seminary. Hinata was intrigued and wondered what made them quit. She just shrugged it off then.

Since Jania wasn't in the same class as theirs, Hinata and Danna talked to each other the whole time until the professor came in. Since it was a class about Public Speaking, each one of them was required to stand just by their seats and introduce himself – name, year, course, and three things about himself.

Hinata started introducing herself since she was the one seated in the far end of the front row. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. A second year student taking up Bachelor of Arts major in Psychology. Well… I love playing the guitar, reading all kinds of books, and playing computer games."

"You're a fun girl." The professor chuckled, "So what kind of games do you play?"

Hinata blushed. "All kinds… usually those which requires killing zombies."

Most of the students giggled.

"Thank you, Miss Hyuuga. Next?"

Hinata had fun listening to her classmate's introductions. She was even trying to remember their names because some of them were faces she saw from other classes. Then the guy at the back stood up. He caught most of Hinata's attention. He's got fiery red hair and thick dark circles around his blue eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and spoke in a deep voice which made her heart flip.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I am also a second year student – transferee." Then he placed his hands in his pockets. "I… like music, computer games, and… I'm not a very sociable person. In fact, I prefer to be alone." And with a nod of his head, he sat down.

Hinata was intrigued. What's with this guy that made him choose to be alone? "Geez. What's with this guy?" Hinata whispered to Danna while their prof was rattling out things about herself.

She shrugged. "Dunno."

"He's weird."

Danna didn't answer; she just continued listening to their professor. Seeing her lack of care, Hinata did the same – shrug and started listening to the 5-foot tall professor with short blond hair.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Hope you like it. No flames please. T.T It's still my first fanfic.

Comments and reviews are welcomed. :]


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Chapter Two – New Friends**

The next day, Hinata found out that the guy with red hair was their classmate in all subjects, except one, Sociology. She was secretly glad to know this for she will be able to get to know the guy better. But, being a shy girl, she never approached him – even when she just has to hand over a paper.

In English class, their prof asked them to introduce themselves again. But this time, they would do it in front of the class. She wanted to know our mannerisms when in front. Hinata grinned. She had developed her self-confidence during her high school years. She was also one of the best public speakers before. She was confident that she wouldn't stutter or blush or even poke her fingers together when in front. She immediately stood up when the prof asked her to start.

"Good." Her prof said with an appreciative nod. "You have the potential of being a good public speaker."

This time, Hinata did blush. "Thanks, ma'am." When she sat down, Danna nudged her elbow. "Amazing!" she whispered before standing up, since it was her turn.

When the red-head came next, Hinata noticed that he kept shifting his weight on his feet and he was stuttering.

"Are you alright, Mr. Sabaku?" the prof asked.

"Umm… Y-Yes… It's just… I-I… Uhh…"

"C'mon. Just state your name and the three things about you."

He stuttered again.

Her classmates were already trying to give him encouragement. Hinata smiled. Some people she knows would snicker and tease the person in front. She's gonna love this class.

"Hey there. You can do it. There's nothing to be scared of." Hinata heard herself say, which really surprised her.

He quickly glanced at her before flattening his front bangs with his palm, effectively covering his blue eyes. "I-I…"

"You have stage fright, Mr. Sabaku?" the prof finally asked.

"Yes!" he replied too quickly.

The prof smiled. "That's okay, dear. We'll slowly work on that. You may sit down now."

He gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, ma'am."

Hinata just smiled at him, even though she knows he wasn't looking.

After that, Hinata wasn't able to talk to him anymore. There was no need to. What she did noticed was that he was frequently absent. She was the one appointed to check the attendance everyday, so she knows. It was quite frustrating because all this time, Hinata thought that during college, no teacher would care if the student was absent or not. Her new school sure did proved her wrong.

A few days have passed. She was eating her lunch with Jania and Danna. They were chatting random things when Jania suddenly exclaimed, "Hey guys! Do you know that the school's news publication is searching for new members?"

"Really?" Danna squealed. "That's great! Let's apply! I always wanted to join that organization!"

"That makes the two of us!" Jania grinned, "I wanted to apply for News writer."

"I think I'll settle for Features. It's much easier." She said while munching on her burger.

"How 'bout you Hinata?" Jania asked.

"Huh?" Hinata looked up from her chocolate mousse drink to find two pairs of expectant eyes looking at her, "I don't know…" she said and shrugged. "I'm not that good in writing."

"Let's just apply for the heck of it!" Jania said, "Besides, what there to lose in trying?"

Danna agreed. "How 'bout we go check on their bulletin later and see what other positions they're searching for."

"Sure." Jania said and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "And you, missy, are coming with us!"

"O-Okay…"

Before she knew it, the three of them were already looking at the bulletin board in front of the school publication's office.

"Oh my!" Jania exclaimed, "Look, Hinata! They're searching for layout artists, too! You're good at that! Why don't you apply there while I and Danna apply as writers?"

Hinata nodded. "Not bad. Okay, then. Let's see what's in there."

"Interviews are on Saturday." Danna said while pointing at the date on the paper. "Let's just meet here at school, okay?"

"Sure thing." Jania and Hinata chorused.

But Hinata was a bit hesitant. One thing which makes her self-confidence fall down is an interview. She doesn't like it. The last time she experienced an interview was when she applied for her scholarship. It was a one-on-one interview with one of the committees. She was so nervous that during the interview, she cried. But her nervous tears were hidden by the fact that they were also talking about a delicate part of her life- her family.

That night, Hinata approached her mom about the upcoming interview. She just gave a nod and said, "Okay." Hinata was a bit upset that that was what all her mom can say. But she can't do anything about it since she wasn't really sure if she would apply in the first place.

While she was going over the class attendance, she came across Sabaku's name again. She noticed he already has quite a number of absences for 2 weeks. _'Looks like he's just one of those guys who just brings the name of a prestigious school and never cared whether they graduate or not.'_ Hinata sighed. She was quite disappointed; she thought he was a smart guy, he's just really silent. _'And he's cute, too.'_ She thought.

The next day, she and a group of classmates she already got to know where sitting on a bench outside their next classroom. Since it wasn't their time yet, they decided to just sit and chat. She was standing while they were all sitting – including Gaara who was at the far end of the bench. He was wearing a black ball cap this time, and it was covering half of his face. He just sat there with his arms crossed and seems oblivious of the world.

Jania suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Hinata! You're early!"

Hinata giggled. "You're just late. Where were you?"

"I was asleep in my dorm. And I'm really hungry. Let's grab a bite?" she asked and hugged her arm. "I know you still want to eat."

Hinata groaned. "I'm trying to lose weight here."

Her classmates laughed.

"Why do you need to lose weight, Hinata?" A pink-haired girl named Sakura asked. "You're already thin, y'know."

"Says the one who's 3 inches thinner then me." Hinata said with a grin.

They all laughed again.

Sakura chuckled. "Okay you win."

"C'mon Hinata!" Jania said and started pulling her arm. "Let's grab a taco!"

"Taco?" Hinata suddenly perked up. One thing which makes her cut her diet is tacos, another is chocolates. Which really annoys her, but she just loves tacos and chocolates; she will really die for them. "Why didn't you say something earlier? Let's go!" This time, it was Hinata who was pulling Jania's arm. Hinata was aware of the amused expression in Gaara's face when they fled.

Right after class, she and Jania were walking towards the gate when Jania's phone beeped.

"Oh wait." She said and stopped walking. Hinata stood beside her while Jania punched some keys in her phone. :I want you to meet someone." Jania said.

"Hm?"

"Jania!" someone called from behind.

When we both turned around to see who it was, Hinata noticed the grin on Jania's face. "Ralph!"

"There you are. Are you going home now?" the guy asked. While they were exchanging short messages, Hinata took the time to examine the guy. He was short – already with the same height as of Jania. If Jania starts wearing heels (which she just loves wearing), he would really look short beside her. He's got dark, sleek hair which clings to his forehead. He even has a few freckles; and he wears a pair of glasses. Hinata hates to be rude, but she was surprised to see Jania having a very good conversation with the guy.

"By the way," Jania spoke and pulled Hinata's arm, "Hinata this is my friend, Ralph. Ralph, this is Hinata. The one I keep talking about whole summer.

_Whole summer?_ "Uhh… nice to meet you Ralph."

He smiled. "Nice to finally meet Jania's best friend."

"We're on our way for dinner. Wanna join us?" Jania asked Hinata.

"Umm… no. I… I have to go home." She said to Jania, giving her the you-have-lots-of-explaining-to-go glare. "Bye guys. Nice meeting you again, Ralph."

He just smiled. "Same here."

And they both parted ways. When they were out of site, Hinata immediately pulled out her phone. _"What the heck was that?"_ she sent to Jania.

_"Uuhh… I'll explain tomorrow."_ Came her reply a few minutes later, _"Don't forget to make our report, okay?"_

Hinata rolled her eyes. _Right. I make the report while she dates her boyfriend._ But instead of feeling irritated, Hinata giggled. Jania was the type of girl who says 'off-limits' to boys. She wondered how did this nerdy-looking guys managed to snag the pretty-genius, Jania.

The next day, Hinata was awoken by a text message. _"Hinata! It's Saturday today! We have to be at school now! It's our interview."_

"Crap!" Hinata quickly got out of bed. "Mom!" she yelled through the house. "It's our interview. I have to go." Not waiting for any reply, which she expects not to get, she took a bath, changed clothes and went to school.

Since she applied for the layout artist, she was separated from Danna and Jania. While they were occupying one of the classrooms with some other applicants, Hinata was taken to the office of the school publishing. There she was asked to layout her own front page for a newspaper. If Hinata could raise a brow, she would. She was asked to use a program which she was very familiar with. She inwardly smirked. _This is gonna be easy._ But she didn't raise her confidence too much. She had a feeling that these people around were even better than her. She just sighed. _I don't care if I get chosen or not anyway. I'm not really that interested._

The guy who was taking charge of the office was a cheerful one. He kept smiling at the people around. Hinata, being the shy one, didn't speak up unless she was being asked to. She knew he was her senior, but he was so short that he could be mistaken as an elementary kid. Hinata wondered what his position in the school publishing was.

After school, she and Jania met, since Danna already went home ahead.

"I think I screwed it." Was the first thing Jania said when they met in the canteen.

"Why? I think the written exam wasn't that difficult." Hinata said.

"Not that." Jania said with a wave of her hand, "I knew that was easy. The hands-on thing. We were asked to write something about this incident in the city which happened not too long ago."

"Oh. The bank robbery?"

"Yes! That! Do you know anything about it?"

Jania chucked. "Of course, it's been all-over the news. I know a thing or two. Enough to write a story about it."

"Oh, dammit. I didn't know a thing about it! I just wrote some blab on the paper. I don't even know if I was making sense in it." She sighed. "How'd yours go?"

Hinata shrugged. "Not bad. We did hands-on layout too. I think mine won't be a sight to look at. I was making it in a rush."

Jania chuckled. "That makes the two of us now. C'mon. Let's eat!"

If there's something which amazes Hinata, rather than Jania's brain, would be Jania's stomach. She can eat as much as she wants without gaining a single pound. She shook her head and followed her friend but food. When they had settled in a seat already, Hinata spoke, "Jania. You haven't told me anything about Ralph yet."

"Oh yeah. Jania gave a sheepish smile, "About that. Well… me and Ralph met when I had summer class."

"M-hm?" Hinata sipped on her chocolate-mousse shake.

"Well… actually, I already knew him during jujitsu training. But we were formally introduced during summer. He kept following me around since then. And he kept texting me. So yeah, now we really are close."

"This is the first time I see a guy this close to you, you know that?" Hinata pointed out.

Jania grinned sheepishly. "I know." She chuckled. "That guy just wont stop. You talk to him and see if I could get away from him."

"Like you would." Hinata teased.

"Oh, shut up."

Hinata ended up laughing hard at her bestfriend.

* * *

A/N And that's the end of Chapter two. I'll be posting chapter 3 soon.

Thanks. ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Nice to know you

**Chapter 3 – Nice to know you**

After a few days, Hinata was glad that she was able to know more of Ralph. He seemed like the 'okay' kind of guy. No wonder why Jania was able to put up with the guy. But then, Hinata noticed that he was sometimes very _possessive_ of Jania. _He must have fell deeply in-love with Jania._ Hinata inwardly chuckled at the thought.

Hinata, Jania, and Ralph usually go up together the sixth floor for her and Jania's evening class. And every time they go up, Hinata always sees Gaara sitting on the same balcony.

"I wonder why he's so early here." Hinata asked Jania one time.

Jania just shrugged and opened another topic for the three of them to talk about. Every MWF night, Hinata would wonder why Gaara would sit alone on the balcony of the sixth floor. She wanted to approach him and befriend him. Her shyness just always kicks in. She just looks at him while he isn't looking or noticing them. For some reason, he feels utterly intrigue about the guy. And it doesn't make sense since Hinata never really looked at any guy ever since –

Hinata shook her head of the horrid thoughts. _I curse the very existence of the guy_. Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata was going to evening class _alone_, and she was really tired while going up the sixth floor in the elevator. Her arms are crossed. She checked her phone and saw that she had a message from Jania saying that she and Ralph are still having dinner with a few friends. Hinata sighed. It already seemed as if Jania had more time with Ralph than with her already. Well… Jania's her best friend. Of course she'll feel jealous. She knew she was really early for the next subject. So she bought a few cookies – her dinner – before she went upstairs. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Gaara sitting with his laptop in front of him and Naruto – a blond hyper-active classmate – sitting across. She blinked when she noticed that she had locked eyes with Gaara. She managed a cool smile and a small wave while walking towards them. They were, in fact, sitting on her favorite bench.

"Hey guys." Hinata said slowly.

"Yo!" Dexter grinned. "Hinata, right?"

She nodded.

"Where's that friend of yours?" Gaara asked in a cool voice.

Hinata shrugged and sighed. "She's out with her 'boyfriend'." She said while making quotation marks with her fingers.

He smirked. "They left you, huh?"

"Actually, no. I was from work."

He looked at her curiously. Hinata felt shy that he had given all his attention to her, and not on the things in his laptop. "Work?"

"Uh-huh. I have office work here in school. You know, a requirement as a scholar here."

"You're a scholar?" admiration in his voice quite obvious.

Hinata felt herself blush. "Uh-huh."

"Wow! A scholar in this school?" Naruto said enthusiastically. "That's so cool!"

Hinata giggled. "Not exactly."

"Naruto's right, you know." Gaara said coolly. "I mean, you must be really smart to be able to pass as a scholar in this school."

Hinata thought back at the time she was granted the scholarship. "Uhhh… no. I'm not smart. It's just pure luck."

Both boys chuckled. "Yeah right." Naruto said with a wave of his hand and lay down on one of the benches.

"So…" Hinata started, attempting to change the topic, "What are you up to in there?" she asked Gaara when he went back to tapping at his laptop.

"Nothing really. I got bored."

"I hope you won't mind if I take a look." Hinata said and leaned closer. She noticed him stiffen, she mentally shrug it off. "Oooh. Facebook! Add me up!"

"Okay. What's your email?"

"Let me type it." He scooted away while Hinata typed in her name and searched for it.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She heard him whisper.

"Uh-huh. There. I'll just accept it when I reach home. Thanks!"

She was still peering over his laptop when he opened a folder. In it were different kinds of music. One song caught her attention. "Wait!"

"Huh?" he was clearly surprised.

"I can't believe you have that song!" Hinata said while pointing at the song, Pens and Needles by Hawthorne Heights.

"This song?" he highlighted it. "What about it?"

"The one that sung that is one of my favorite bands!" Hinata said without thinking. "What else do you have?"

"_You_ like songs with screaming?" he didn't bother hiding his surprise.

Hinata immediately felt embarrassed and felt she blush. "Sorry 'bout that. I just can't help it. I really like the band. I even subscribe to their newsletter."

He laughed. "I can't believe a girl like you would like screamo."

She grinned and took it as a compliment. "I am one strange girl. Everybody says that. Do you know about their screamer? He died a few years ago. They have a new album now, 'The Skeletons'."

"I'm not much of a fan, really. I just listen to their songs."

"Oh." Hinata blushed, embarrassed of her talking. "Sorry."

"It's okay, really. I just can't believe it."

"Well, you have to start believing. Cause there's a lot in me that will really surprise the shit out of you."

He laughed. "Okay. It's nice knowing you, then."

She smiled. And for the first time, she didn't feel shy in front of this boy – she felt happy. "It's nice knowing you, too."

After a few more exchanges in their likes in music, Jania arrived with Ralph. They were happily laughing when Hinata spotted them.

"That's Jania with her boy, space, friend, Ralph." Hinata stood up, "See you in class, Gaara.'

He just gave a small wave to Hinata as she walked away from him and towards her friends. When she walked away, she realized that they both had ignored Naruto the whole time they were talking.

Later that night, Hinata was quite surprised to see Gaara online in Facebook. He sent her a "hey" before she could even click his name.

_"Hey there! I see you are online, too."_ Hinata sent him.

_"Obviously."_ He replied. _"So, what's up?"_

_"The ceiling."_ Hinata jokingly replied.

_"Ha ha ha. Very funny."_

Hinata could tell he was sarcastic about it. She giggled. _"Do you have a yahoo messenger? I hate chatting in facebook."_ Hinata typed in.

_"Sure. Give me your e-mail. I'll add you up."_

Hinata gladly gave her email address. Soon enough, they were already chatting. Hinata was surprised to see that this guy who seems so cold at school is easy to get along with.

The next day, Hinata noticed that every after the end of class, Gaara suddenly disappears. She just shrugged it off. After all, they were still getting along. It's not as if she expects him to tag along immediately. She still hasn't forgotten that he said he doesn't like socializing.

Hinata started looking forward to MWF evening class. She gets to see Gaara again. Somehow, that made her really excited. After buying some cookies from the down-stair bakeshop, Hinata walked briskly upstairs. Upon seeing the benches empty, Hinata went to the outside balcony and saw him sitting in the same part of the balcony over-looking the city lights. She smiled and slowly approached him. He must have heard her for he looked at her direction.

"Hey Gaara!" Hinata greeted with a wave.

He gave a small smile. "Seems like you're early today. Where's your friends?"

She shrugged. "Probably on a date." The she giggled. "How'd you get up there?"

He patted the seat beside him. "C'mon up. It's not that difficult."

She frowned. "Okay. I'll try."

Hinata tried everything to hoist herself up beside the red-head. No matter how hard she tried, she can't get herself up. Gaara chuckled at her futile efforts.

"I give up." Hinata said with an exaggerated sigh, but she was still holding on to the balcony.

"Here. Let me help you."

"No! Wait!" Hinata stopped him before he could even move. "I can do this."

This time, he laughed. "Okay then."

"I'll… I'll try to get up again later. So… I noticed that you come here often."

He nodded. "I try to be early as possible. I just like looking at the sky."

"Me, too." Hinata grinned. "Especially at night. I like looking at the stars and moon."

He smiled. "Really? Hn. Me, too."

"It's relaxing, isn't it?"

Gaara looked at her. "Yes… yes, it is."

Hinata smiled. _At least I let him get to talk to me._ "I thought you were the unsociable type." Hinata absent-mindedly said out loud.

He just chuckled and shrugged.

Hinata had the feeling that the answer would be too personal, so she didn't probe further. They remained silent for a few minutes.

"Hey. I-" he started, but was cut off by a few classmates who arrived, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"Guys! Sorry to interrupt! You seem to have your moment there!" Ino teased.

Hinata was glad that outside was dark. They wouldn't see her face blush.

"Are you two an item already?" Ino asked.

"No!" declined both Gaara and Hinata.

Ino chuckled. "Just kidding."

Sakura went to one side of the balcony and lifted herself up with perfect ease. Hinata frowned. "Hey. How'd you know how to do that?"

Gaara chuckled. "See. She can do it. Why can't you?"

"What are you two talking about?" Tenten asked.

"I can't get up the freakin' balcony." Hinata replied and tried pulling herself up again.

"Let me help you." He said and took hold of her arm.

Hinata felt a shock of electricity going up her arm. But this wasn't the painful type of electricity; this was more comforting and assuring. She was finally able to get up with uneven breathing.

"Thanks." Hinata breathes out. "Yes! I'm finally up!" she cheered and punched the air.

Gaara chuckled. "You happy now?"

Hinata laughed. "Yes. I am! It's so nice to be here. I love the wind!"

"You're not scared?"

Hinata gave him a look that says 'are you crazy?'. "No. I love heights… a bit."

He chuckled again. "Then that makes the two of us."

"I used to lie down on our verandah and look at the stars at night." Hinata sighed while looking at the clouds. "But it seems like there are no stars tonight."

He nodded. "I think it's gonna rain."

She agreed.

"Hey you two!" Ino shouted. "Stop your date! Class is gonna start!"

Hinata frowned. "But I just got up!"

Gaara laughed. "C'mon. We're gonna be late."

He was already ahead for a few steps before Hinata jumped off and ran to catch up with him, "H-hey! Wait up!" she grumbled when she fell a step beside him. "I can't believe I have to go down just when I got up."

He smiled. "There's still another day."

Hinata shrugged. "I hope I can go up this on '_the another' day_."

* * *

A/N And that's chapter 3. I'll be posting chapter four soon!

Comments? Suggestions? Just click that green button there. :)


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Closer

**Chapter 4 – Getting Closer**

Friday came and Hinata was very happy that they didn't have class in their first subject for the day. That night before, their professor texted her saying that she can't come to class for she'll be calling in sick. She immediately passed the message to Jania who was the class president and who has almost all the numbers of their classmates.

_"Are you sure about this?"_ Jania replied to her text.

_"Duh,"_ Hinata texted back, _"Of course I am sure! You want me to forward the original text?"_

_"Hahaha. Nevermind. Okay. I'll pass this all. So you're not going to school early?"_

Hinata rubbed her chin and started pressing on her keypad, _"I think I'll go early. I'll report to the office today."_

_"Okay. See you then."_ Jania replied. And with that, Hinata stood up to take a bath.

* * *

Hinata was very surprised not to see Gaara already perched on his spot in the sixth floor. She just frowned and sat on her bench while munching her cookie. _'Why am I upset anyway? It's not like me and Gaara was really that close.'_ She thought to herself and took deep breaths. _'I just hope he's okay though.'_

After a few minutes, some of Hinata's classmates came and sat with Hinata to chat. She was laughing with her friends when she caught sight of Gaara storming out of the elevator and out to the sixth floor balcony. She frowned again for the second time that day.

"Was that Gaara?" Hinata asked.

Everybody turned to where she was looking. Since the walls were made of glass, they can see Gaara outside. They just shrugged. Hinata was a bit bothered by it that she was only half-listening to the conversation. While her ears were to her classmates, her eyes were darting back and forth to Gaara. After a few minutes, he came in and joined the group, but he stayed at the back. Hinata excused herself and approached him.

"Hey, Gaara." Hinata greeted slowly.

He was massaging his temples and looked up at Hinata. "Oh. Hey, Hinata."

"Are you okay?" She asked as she sat beside him, "I saw you were pissed off."

"Uhh…Yeah. It was nothing. Just something with my family." He answered in a low voice; as if afraid someone would hear.

Hinata nodded understandingly. "I hope you don't mind if I ask what happened." Seeing his hesitant look, she added quickly, "I mean – we're not that close and all… but… well… I know you'll feel better if you can talk to someone. Well… maybe not me, but _someone_."

He gave a small smile which made Hinata's heart leap. "Thank you." He was still hesitant when he said it, "It's just that… my dad just told me that he's going to add up my work."

"Work?" she cut him off and immediately realized her mistake, "Oh. Sorry. Continue."

"My dad lets me handle his business in Suna." Hinata's eyes widen for a minute. Suna is the most abundant of all cities. Those who live there were mostly the rich and famous. Hinata doesn't know much of the famous names, she could only name one or two. She nodded, indicating him to go on.

"And, I had handled it well these past few months." He sighed. "I just got really pissed off today 'cause whatever I do to that dammed business of his, he always manages to find very little flaws and never recognizes the things I have helped improved."

"Go on." Hinata encouraged when he paused.

"We argued on the phone just before I came to school. And, well… it didn't come out good."

Hinata nodded understandingly. "Parents are like that, y'know."

He looked at her and Hinata felt her heart leap again.

"Parents… tend to look at their children's faults and never appreciate or see the things we had done for them. They always put high expectations on us. Sometimes, or rather, all the time, we have to do something _great_ or _big_ to be noticed by our parents. And then, the little things we do are even given rewards and immense appreciation by other people." Hinata said and suddenly felt shy about her little speech that she absent-mindedly poked her fingers together – a habit she had long ago forgotten.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. That is totally true. Thanks… for listening."

Hinata smiled. "Hey, it was nothing. How many siblings do you have anyway?"

"Three. I'm the youngest."

"Oohh… Maybe that's why your father expects a lot from you."

He lightly chuckled. "No. My sister is just spoiled too much, and my brother…well…you just can't depend on him when it comes to business. He doesn't take anything seriously – except his girlfriend."

Hinata giggled. "Do they live here in Konoha with you?"

He shook his head. "Only my brother, he's staying in the apartment with me. My sister decided to stay behind in Suna. She said she can't leave her friends."

"Oh. Cool. I didn't know you just lived in an apartment."

"Well, you know now." He suddenly chuckled. "It's funny that I've shared a secret part of my life to you. I mean – I rarely share this much about my life to anybody."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

He smiled at her. "You weren't prying. And I talked on my own free-will. You didn't force me into anything."

"Oh. Okay." She grinned sheepishly, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, her friends were all around them.

"Heeeey!" Ino yelled, "You guys seem very serious!" she smiled wickedly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Hinata said with a grin.

"We were just talking." Gaara said.

"Oh really?" Tenten said with a suspicious voice. "Suit yourself. By the way, classes are about to start. Better get up those asses and go to the room."

Everybody laughed at the way Tenten said those words and they all climbed up the small stairs to their next class.

* * *

After class, Gaara and Ray, a guy which Gaara befriended in class, approached Hinata and questioned her about the class which didn't happen that afternoon.

"Uhh… So sorry if you didn't receive my message guys. The professor was the one who sent the message then I passed the message to Jania – since she has most of your contact numbers – and to some people's numbers whom I know." Hinata explained apologetically.

"Ohhhh… okay. Next time it happens – may I have your number instead?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. Me, too. We'll really need it." Gaara added.

"Okay. Give me your phone."

Gaara was the one to give his phone first. Hinata typed in her number and handed back the phone. Ray just copied her number from Gaara's phone. "I'll have you guys' phone numbers, too." But when Hinata patted on her pocket for her phone, she groaned, "I forgot. I left mine at home. Would you mind if I ask you to write it on paper instead?"

Ray chuckled. "We'll just give you a call tonight – or some other night."

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "Okay. I have to go home now, it's getting late. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." They Ray and Gaara said simultaneously.

"Good night." Gaara added, "Have a safe trip home."

Hinata gave them a grin. "Thank you."

"Oh, and Hinata?" Gaara called back before she could completely walk away.

"Hn?"

"Good luck for the exams next week."

Hinata laughed. "Thanks! I would need that." And with that, she waved goodbye and walked away with a smile on her face. She's getting this happy feeling that she and Gaara are getting closer and closer everyday.

* * *

A/N And that's chapter 4. Reviews please. just no flames. This is my first fanfic. And i might be polishing it after i finish the whole story. :)


	6. Chapter 5: Chocolates mean what?

**Chapter 5 – Chocolates mean what?**

Every night, Hinata and Gaara never failed to chat with each other. Hinata was starting to like him a lot, but was still putting distance. She didn't want to things to go too far. She's had enough already – she's not even sure if this guy will be worth it. Hinata is already very aware that she immediately feels deep infatuation with a person that she gets blinded by the facts that they are the wrong people for her. She's had enough experiences to see who really the one for her is. Yet, she can't help but feel her heart leap every time she sees his name online, or whenever she receives a PM from him. Sometimes she blames her heart _malfunction_ for she was born with Atrial Septal Defect, or commonly known as a 'hole in the heart'.

Monday came and Hinata was almost skipping on her way to the sixth floor. She just came from office duty. For two hours, all she did was cut pieces of paper which some of the teachers use for their class. Hinata thought that it seemed kinda childish for professors to use little heart, circle, or star-shaped papers for their lessons. She was a bit relieved that she wasn't under any of those teachers.

She narrowed her eyes while walking. _'I seriously need glasses. My eyes get blurry every time I cut papers, or read books, or use the computer.'_ She inwardly frowned. _'This is not good.'_

When she reached the sixth floor, she wasn't disappointed to see Gaara already perched up his favorite part of the balcony.

"Hey there." She greeted with a grin.

Since it was too dark to tell, Hinata doesn't know if he was smiling back or not. "Hey."

Hinata tried to hoist herself up again and sighed when she failed.

Gaara chuckled. "C'mon. Let me help."

She immediately raised a hand to stop him from touching her. She doesn't want him to touch her again. Not after what happened the last time it happened. "Ça va. Let me do it myself."

He raised his hand above his head as a sign of surrender. "Okay. Suit yourself."

She then tried going back up again – two, three, four times. And Hinata could tell that Gaara was holding back a laugh.

"Laugh if you want. You can't…" her voice trailed as she tried getting up again, "…hide it longer. Damn." This time, was finally able to lift her self up. "Yes!" she cheered and punched the air. "I did it! I told you I could!"

Gaara laughed a real throaty laugh which made Hinata smile. "I see you're _really_ happy about it." She crossed her arms, "Was that an insulting kind of laugh?"

"No." then he settled for a grin, "I wasn't laughing _at_ you. I was laughing _with_ you."

"But I wasn't laughing." Hinata said and tried to put on a straight fGaara.

Gaara studied her and burst into laughter. "Oh, yes you want to. Don't you try to hide it."

At this, Hinata released the laugh she was trying so hard to hold. "You know what? You're fun to be with."

He stared at her like she had grown a second head. "You're crazy."

"I know right?" Hinata giggled. "But seriously… I really thought that you were cold and unapproachable. But then, you're cool."

He paused. "Thanks."

Hinata smiled shyly and looked at the night sky. "Wow… There are so many stars." she whispered.

He nodded and didn't say anything.

"I used to climb to our rooftop just to stargaze." Hinata absent-mindedly said. "I just feel so at peace

"Back in Suna, no matter how hot the weather gets, I also climb up the rooftop. Usually, I just sit there for the whole day. Not caring about anything in the world."

Hinata smiled. "I wish I could do that." Memories started flooding her brain. But she pushed them back. The past doesn't matter – all is behind her now. She wouldn't go back and touch those unwelcomed memories. There are just some things better off left behind and forgotten. What matters is what's happening now. She felt really pleasant sitting with Gaara. He seemed like a person who likes silence as much as she does. He doesn't talk much to other people, which make her wonder why. As far as she knew him, they make pleasant conversations all the time. She inwardly smiled.

* * *

The next day, Hinata and Jania were sitting by their favorite corn stand in the cafeteria nibbling on corn. Well… Jania was nibbling on corn, but Hinata had her forehead on the table.

"Oh c'mon, Hinata. You're a wise girl. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

"I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna fail." Hinata muttered under her breath.

Jania sweat-dropped. "I mean, seriously, you really are gonna fail if you keep telling yourself you are."

Hinata sighed and sat up. "You're right. Now, can I have my corn?"

Jania smiled sheepishly. While Hinata was muttering under her breath, Jania had silently taken Hinata's plate. "No way. I thought you're not gonna eat it!"

Hinata frowned. "I don't remember saying it."

Jania chuckled. "Okay! Here's your beloved corn!" she said and pushed the plate back to Hinata.

"Thanks! Now I feel better." While nibbling on her corn, she asked, "When'll be the result for the school publication thing?"

Jania shrugged. "Probably next week. I totally dread it!"

Hinata giggled. "Good luck to us!"

Jania checked on her wrist watch. "10 minutes before our exam starts. Wanna go up to our class now?"

"Later. 5 minutes. Let me finish my corn first."

"You're so slow!"

"You just eat too fast."

Jania laughed. "No. I eat like a princess."

If Hinata could raise a brow, she already would. "Yeah, right." Then she paused, "Hey Jania. Do you remember our classmate, Gaara?"

"Why would I forget? I always catch you two together during our evening class." She said with a grin. "Why?"

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. "Nothing. I wonder why he said he wasn't that sociable. He's really a nice guy. We actually share a lot of similarities. Don't you know he is from Suna?"

Jania's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. Cool isn't it? He lives with his brother in an apartment somewhere."

"You sure know much already." Jania said with her brows raised.

"Naaah." Hinata replied with a wave of her hand, "It just so happens that _he_ is the _only_ person I can talk to after I come out from duty."

"Whatever you say Hinata." Jania said with a wave of her hand. "Now c'mon. We still have to review for the exams."

* * *

_I'm beaten._ Hinata said to herself. The exam wasn't as difficult as she thought, but the numbers of items made her mind spin. She sighed after submitting her work to the professor. Danna was already done ahead of her, so she expects her to be waiting by the mini canteen at the end of the hallway outside their classroom. She picked up her bag and went out.

"Danna! I'm done! Jania is still…" Hinata's next words trailed off as she saw Danna nibbling on some chocolate. Nibbling with her was their classmate, Shana. "Heeey! Danna, I thought you said you don't have money!" Hinata pouted, "Yet, you guys are eating chocolate!"

Danna and Shana laughed. "I did say I don't have money." Danna said with a grin, "But I never said I bought this."

"Yeah." Shana continued, "Gaara bought this for us."

That's when Hinata noticed Gaara leaned against the rail drinking a bottle of Iced Tea. But he seemed like he didn't hear them at all. She frowned. "Are you guys kidding me?"

They laughed again, "We're serious! Tell her Gaara!"

When they half-yelled that, Gaara looked at them and sent her a questioning look. She felt herself flush at his gaze. Her fingers suddenly itched to poke at each other. Instead, she poked his arm. "Hey, Gaara. Did you really buy them chocolates?" she asked slowly.

"Hn. Do you want some? Just tell the sales lady, I'll pay." He said monotonously.

Because of that tone, Hinata doubted if he was really serious. "Are you…sure?"

Gaara blinked at her uncertain question, "Of course. Go ahead."

Hinata faced the sales lady who look amused at the scene unfolding before her. She glanced at Gaara again, "You _will_ pay, okay? I seriously don't have money."

He waved his hand to the min-canteen. "Go ahead." He repeated.

Behind her, Danna and Shana giggled. Hinata pouted and fully turned to them with her fists on her waist. "You guys are playing on me."

Gaara gave an amused smile. "You seriously won't believe me, won't you?" he stood up from his post and walked to the sales lady. They were all looking at him questioningly. "Miss," he said to the sales lady, "I'm gonna buy the whole box."

"_WHAT?_"

"Holy crap!" Danna laughed, "He's serious!"

"He bought the whole box!" Shana almost yelled.

It was at that time when Jania came. "What was that I heard? Who bought what whole box?"

"Gaara!" Shana and Danna chorused.

"Um… Are you serious, sir?" the lady asked.

"Yes." Gaara replied and let out a few bills. "Will these pretty much cover it up? Including the chocolates those two are eating."

Hinata just stood there with her mouth open. _Oh…my…What have I got myself into?_ "Y-You didn't h-h-have to b-buy them a-all." Hinata stuttered. _Oh shoot. Now my stuttering is back._

Gaara shrugged. "It's not much. Here." He handed her the box, "Grab some before Jania gets to it first."

Hinata glanced at Jania's I-want-chocolate-look and grinned at him. She immediately took three bars of the chocolate. A few more classmates came and took 1. Hinata saw that Jania took 2 of them.

"Thank you very much!" Hinata said while jumping up and down. "You don't know how much I love chocolates!"

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

Hinata grinned and nibbled on her chocolate bar.

"Gaaraaaa!" Ino whined. "I'm so depressed that chocolate won't help at all. I want to go outside school and buy from the little grocery there!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. "You don't have to abuse Gaara's kindness, you know!" Sakura said, "He's already kind enough to give each of us a chocolate!"

"But I want something else." Ino whined.

Hinata giggled at Ino's childish attempts. She did say that she was depressed. Something must have happened between her and her boyfriend. She gasped when Gaara shrugged and said, "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

While they were all in the grocery waiting for Ino to pick something, Hinata spotted her favorite chocolate in one of the stands. She picked it up and grimaced at the expensive price. She placed it back down with a sigh.

"You want that?"

Hinata jumped at the sound of Gaara's voice. How come she never noticed him behind her? She blushed upon seeing that he was very close to her. She mentally shook it off. Their closeness was understandable since it was quite crowded in the grocery at that hour. "Um… Not really."

He smiled. Hinata noticed that he only seems to smile like that whenever they are alone – _the both of them_. "I know you like that. I can see the way you look at it a while ago. Take it."

"A-ah, N-nevermind. Y-you've already b-b-bought the whole b-box of ch-chocolates a while ago." Her fingers were itching to poke again. "T-t-thank you."

"I can still pay for that if you want it." He said with an amused smile.

"I-It's okay. Really. Um…You still have to pay for what Ino wants." Hinata could feel her blush deepening.

He reached for the chocolate and took it, "I'll pay for this. Take it as a gift."

"B-But…" all her words trailed off as he went to the counter and paid for the chocolate bar. She shyly took it after and said a shy 'thank you'.

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

* * *

A/N: Whew! It took me long to finish this, but here it is anyway. :]

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6: The Demon in her Life

**Chapter Six – The Demon in her Life**

Gaara's words still kept playing on Hinata's head while she and Jania were walking to their friend, Jenna's, farewell party for she will be leaving off to Hawaii on the next month. But what bothered her was the fact that he volunteered on accompanying Ralph in drinking for he was also depressed that day. Ralph and Gaara just met that day and now they are going out for drinking. Sakura also went along with them.

"C'mon Hinata. They are all gonna be fine." Jania said, "Ralph isn't much of a drinker, so he can handle those two, too."

Hinata sighed. "Why am I even worried? Anyway, we better hurry. Jenna's looking for us already."

"I can already see her house! Let's go!" and with that, Jania ran.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

The next day, it took Hinata a bit long to finish office duty that when she climbed up to the 6th floor, her classmates were already there. Ralph was among the people and they were laughing at something. Hinata joined the group.

"Hey there Hinata!" Ralph greeted. "You should have come along yesterday. It was really funny! Gaara was so drunk that we had to bring him all the way to his apartment!"

Gaara, who was sitting next to him groaned. "Don't remember anything."

"That's because you were drunk!"

She giggled. "How'd you know how to get to his apartment?"

He winked and said, "You know what I can do, Hinata."

Hinata smiled. Yes, she does know what Ralph can do. Just the day before, they had exchanged psychic knowledge. He can easily track a person by just closing his eyes. That's how he can get to Jania, even though she never tells him where she goes. It sometimes creep Hinata out. All she can do is feel the presence of a spirit. She can even tell if the spirit have bad intentions, who the spirit is following, and why are they doing it.

Suddenly, Sakura arrived. "Gaara."

Gaara turned to her, his eyes still cold yet questioning. "Hn?"

"Can we talk?" she asked hesitantly, "Just the two of us. It's something important."

Hinata looked at him expectantly. He glanced at her before standing up. "Sure. Where?"

Sakura walked a distance away from the circle. They just remained standing. The look on Sakura's face tells her that she is dead serious on whatever she is talking about. Hinata tried so hard to ignore the jealousy that was building up in her chest. She doesn't have a reason to be jealous, right? She and Gaara are just friends. There's no reason to be jealous about it. But no matter how hard she tries to convince herself that what she's feeling isn't jealousy, she can't help but accept that fact – she is indeed jealous. She decided to push the feeling away and concentrate on listening to Ralph's corny jokes which make Jania groan and grimaced.

When the school bell rang, they all stood up and walked to the classroom. Sakura and Gaara were still talking. A few friends approached. Hinata noticed that those who approached were some of the other people that went out with them drinking that night. She was about to walk closer too when Ino stopped her.

"I think it is best if you don't listen, Hinata." She said.

"Umm… I'm just gonna tell them that classes are about to start already."

Ino just nodded. "Hey guys! Quit it! We still have class." She called to Gaara and Sakura.

"Think about it Gaara." Was all Hinata heard from Sakura when she walked away from Gaara.

Hinata could sense Gaara's frustration that he raked a hand through his red, unruly hair. "Umm… what was that all about? Not that I'm prying. I'm just asking. You don't have to answer." Hinata said.

He gave a small smile, though forced, he meant it. "It's nothing. Just…nothing."

Though it didn't satisfy Hinata's curiosity, she shrugged. "Okay. I took your bag for you." She said and handed his a small handheld bag.

"You didn't have to. But thanks."

"You're welcome. Let's go?"

"Hn."

And they both walked to class together.

* * *

That night, when Hinata arrived home, her younger sister Hanabi was whining about something to her mother.

"I'm home." She said.

"Oh good!" her mom said, "Can you buy a scarf for Hanabi tomorrow? You do have free time, right?"

She nodded.

"I'll give you directions on where to buy it. I don't have time to go out. And since you go downtown everyday, why don't you buy for her?"

Hanabi was looking at her with pleading eyes. Hinata rolled her eyes. She hated the fact that Hanabi was so spoiled. She never did any household chores and everything she wants, her mom and dad would work their ass off for it. "Okay." She said slowly. "Just give me the money tomorrow."

Her mom nodded. "Oh. And by the way," she said while she was chopping vegetables for their dinner, "why is this guy… Douche?"

"Duke."

"Ah, yes, Duke. Why does this guy keep insulting you?"

"Huh?"

Her mom turned to her with her hands on her hips. "This guy, Douche-"

"Duke."

"Whatever – has been posting insults dedicated to H.H. – or Hinata Hyuuga – saying how much of a bitch you are and that you are an evil girl."

_Evil girl? What a lame insult._ "Seriously?" she sighed, "Just ignore him mom. He's being annoying." _More like an ass._

Her mom shrugged. "Whatever you say, Hina. If he does something else, nobody can stop me from…"

Her mother's voice trailed off for Hinata was already walking away from the kitchen and into her room. She was gonna grab a change of clothes and go online. Gaara is probably online already.

After eating dinner, she went online and saw that she have a message from her 'sister', Ryl. Ryl is her friend/cousin, Finnian's girlfriend. Finnian was Hinata's close friend in high school. They were so close that people mistake them as lovers. Since that, they have been calling each other cousins, even their mothers were cool with it. She became close with Ryl during their first year in College. After their first meeting, they kept contacting each other and shared secrets they never told anyone. Even when Ryl was kicked out of her dorm, her mom let her stay for a while until she can find a new dorm.

Hinata misses Ryl, so she was really excited to read her message. But she said this:

"_Your ex-boyfriend is being an ass! He keeps pestering me saying that he wants to know how to contact you and stuff. He keeps saying that you're a no-good bitch. But you know what I tell him? I tell him to fuck off and leave you. I mean, seriously, he's too slow! Why can't he get the idea that he should leave you alone? Geez… what's wrong with this guy? If he won't stop, nobody can stop me from what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna make his life HELL!"_

Hinata giggled and replied:

"_I know he is slow! When we broke up, I said the same things over and over again, yet he never understood. He seriously got on my nerves that I just turned away and left him standing like stupid…well…he IS stupid. Did you know he insulted my mom? I'm pissed already. I swear that the next time I see his effin' fGaara, I would kill him. Anyway, better ignore him before we do something rash. He's not worth the attention, sis."_

Hinata sat back and smiled. Duke was her 3rd boyfriend, and a total pain in the ass. He has been pestering her ever since they broke up. She broke up with him after a few weeks for he was being controlling and manipulative to her. She hates it when someone does. She is being controlled everyday in her own house; she doesn't want anyone else doing the same. It gets on her nerves. She sighed and opened MS Word. She's gonna write a short story of her ex just so she can feel better. She was on the middle of typing when Gaara PMed her.

**AceofSpades: **Hey there.

**ShynSilent: **Hahaha. Hi Gaara. :)

**AceofSpades: **What's up?

**ShynSilent:** I'm writing a story. :D

**AceofSpades:** Really? Can I read it?

**ShynSilent:** Hmm…I don't know… My writings are always based on my life. And… I've never showed anyone yet what I've written.

**AceofSpades:** Let me be the first then.

**AceofSpades:** Well… That is… if you won't mind. I'm a song writer myself.

**ShynSilent:** Really? That is so cool! Can I listen to your compositions?

**AceofSpades:** I don't have my guitar with me. I left it in Suna. But I can let you read my compositions. It's saved here in my laptop. I can bring this tomorrow.

**ShynSilent:** You would do that? Oh, goody goody. Thanks. XD

**AceofSpades:** We have a deal then?

**ShynSilent:** Okay. We'll meet tomorrow at school.

**ShynSilent:** BTW, why are you always so early at school? What time do you arrive school anyway?

**AceofSpades:** I go to school really early 'coz I've got nothing else to do here in my apartment. Usually, I'm already there an hour or two before class.

**ShynSilent:** -_-"' Too early. I can arrive maybe an hour earlier, so we can still talk. Will it be okay for you?

**AceofSpades:** Sure. See you then.

Hinata inwardly cheered. After that, they switched on to random topics. Most of them made Hinata giggle. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud all the time, just so her parents won't be so suspicious of what she's doing. At the same time, she was finishing her short story so she can let Gaara read it.

The next day…

_I am so late!_ Hinata repeated for the nth time that day while she was jogging up the stairs. She was wearing her favorite violet shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and her favorite high-cut sneakers. She also put on her dangling earrings. She doesn't wear it often, but she was feeling so good that she decided to wear it that day. She arrived the second floor, panting. Gaara was already there, sitting on the bench. He looked at her and blinked.

Hinata immediately held up her hand, "Don't say it. I know I'm late. That's why I was already running."

He chuckled. "I was about to ask why were you running. But, yes. You are…" he glanced at his watch, "…about 30mins late."

She groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm not really known for my punctuality."

"It's okay." He rummaged through his bag, "Have a seat. I'm just gonna get my laptop. May I see it now?"

"Oh." She blushed and sat down. "I've never shown anyone what I've written before." Then she noticed that she was poking her fingers together again. She immediately placed her hands on her lap.

"You have to show it sometime so that people can appreciate it." He said while finally pulling out his laptop. He opened it and handed it to her. "Here. The documents are already open."

"Um…Wait." Then she rummaged through her bag. "Promise me you won't laugh."

"Promise."

She finally pulled out a folded paper and gave it to him. "Here's mine. I…um…actually wrote it based on what I felt last night. The stories were based on my life." She said, the blush on her face deepening.

"Hmm…I'm curious."

Then, they were both busy reading each other's works. Hinata was amazed that Gaara could write well. Since, there wasn't any music in the words, she read it as if she was reading a poem. Though Hinata could write short stories, she can never write a poem. She was amazed at the way he wrote it. It was as if she was seeing inside of him for the first time. His songs were dedicated to a girl whom he liked. Her heart clenched at this. _I wonder who this girl is. She's so lucky._

At the same moment she finished reading his compositions, Gaara let out a low whistle. "You really hate this guy, don't you?"

Hinata blushed. "The girl on your poems is lucky."

"Hn? Why'd you say so?"

"Well…as far as I've known you, you seem like a nice guy." She said shyly.

He suddenly burst into laughter. Hinata blinked. "You think I'm a nice guy?"

"That's how I know you."

He just shook his head. "Anyway, you're good in using words."

"Huh?"

"You sure feel so much hatred towards this guy. Where is he right now? I'll be surprised if he was still alive."

Hinata giggled. "He's still alive – lucky bastard. But I've never seen him so far. He said that he would leave for the Wind Country, but my sources said that he never left."

"What happens if you suddenly see him along the street?"

Hinata shrugged and handed back his laptop. "I don't know. I've never seen him so far, so I can't tell." _I just might have this urge to kill him right then and there._ Though inwardly pissed off, Hinata was able to create a calm composure. She could feel Gaara's gaze upon her.

"If you're that pissed off, let's not talk about it." He said.

"Anyway," Hinata said and grabbed a piece of paper from her pad, "I have to post in our classroom door that we are supposed to go in the AVR today."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot."

"Do you have a marker?"

"Unfortunately, No."

Hinata frowned and grabbed her ballpen instead. She wrote the words in thick lines so that her classmates can notice immediately. "There. I think that'll do."

"Huh? Okay." She glanced at her watch. "I have to run and errand for mom. But it could wait until after class, anyway."

"Where?"

But before Hinata could reply, they heard heavy footsteps and heavy breathing from the stairs. They waited for the person to show up. When he finally did, Hinata gasped.

"Ralph?"

"Hey, Hinata. Gaara. You guys are early."

Hinata shrugged. "Why are you sweating? Sit down!"

"I can't sit down! I'm so pissed off."

Hinata blinked. "Huh?"

"It's Jania! She just pissed me off today!" Then Ralph rattled something about keeping a promise and all that. Gaara was just silent, as usual. Suddenly, Ralph punched a wall. Hinata squeaked. "R-Ralph! Calm down! Let me talk to Jania for you." She immediately pulled out her phone. "W-Wait there!" She gave Gaara a pleading glance, he just replied with a nod.

"Hey, Ralph. Seriously…" Gaara voice trailed off for she was already running to the other end of the hallway. There are also stairs there, and it is where Jania usually passes.

_Oh maaan. _Hinata groaned.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha. Here's chapter six. Their stories' still beginning. I have a feeling that there will be many more chapters coming. :)

Shiorinsan. Thanks for the review. I did gave a warning that Hinata and Gaara would be OOC. Here in my story, let's say they are changed people. :D

BrathanXOXO. Thanks for the review, too. I'll try updating as soon as I can. Thanks a lot! XD


End file.
